german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erstes Kapitel 4: Ein leztes und ein erstes Mal
Vorheriger Teil: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Erstes_Kapitel_3:_Amour,_Amour Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, das einzige, was Melinda und Ylenia komisch vorkam, als sie am Morgen in die Schule kamen, war, dass Chantal nicht da war. Komisch insofern, dass Chantal in all der Zeit, in der sie mit den beiden befreundet war, nicht ein einziges Mal zu spät oder gar nicht zur Schule gekommen war. Nun fehlte sie den ganzen Tag. Nach der Schule machte Melinda sich keine großen Gedanken darum, stattdessen ging sie in ihr Zimmer und legte eine neue CD ihrer Lieblingsband auf. Das Dröhnen lauter Bässe und das wilde Gekreische, von dem ihre Eltern nie verstehen würden, wie man es als Gesang bezeichnen konnte, sorgte dafür, dass Melinda das Telefon überhörte, bis ihre Eltern in ihr Zimmer kamen und ihr zuriefen, dass Ylenia dran war. Melinda schaltete die Musikanlage aus und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr, während ihre Eltern wieder aus dem Zimmer gingen. „Hallo, Ylenia. Was ist los?“ Als sie schwieg, hörte sie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen am anderen Ende, dann Ylenias tränenerstickte Stimme: „Chantal ist tot. Sie hat Selbstmord begangen.“ Melinda und Ylenia hatten sich getroffen, um bei Chantals Mutter vorbeizuschauen. Auf dem Weg zu ihr hatte Ylenia ihr erzählt, wie sie an diese Information gekommen war: „Ich hab mir halt ein wenig Sorgen um sie gemacht, weißt du, weil sie ja sonst immer zur Schule kommt und so, und dann hab ich bei ihr angerufen, und als ihre Mutter ranging, hab ich sie gefragt, ob mit Chantal alles in Ordnung sei, weil sie ja krank sein muss oder so, dachte ich zumindest, aber sie hat dann angefangen zu weinen und...und...“ Ylenia hatte sich bei dieser Ausführung erstaunlich gut gehalten, aber nun liefen ihr ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen. Melinda legte einen Arm um sie, um sie zu trösten. „Und dann hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie nach der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen ist und sich gewundert hat, dass das Haus so komisch riecht, und dann ist sie ins Badezimmer gegangen, weil der Geruch wohl von da kam und dann hat sie Chantal in der... in der Badewanne gefunden, nackt, und sie... sie hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt.“ Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln längs über ihre eigenen Unterarme, wie um Melinda das alles zu verdeutlichen. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. „Und dann meinte sie, dass der... der Krankenwagen gerade erst weg war, als ich angerufen habe, und dass sie mich unbedingt sprechen wollte, also uns beide, eigentlich, nicht nur mich.“ Und nun standen sie hier vor der Tür und klingelten. Melinda spielte verstört mit einer blauen Haarsträhne und wunderte sich, dass sie bisher nicht geweint hatte. Vermutlich saß der Schock zu tief. Chantals Mutter öffnete und gab den Blick auf ein von Tränen verquollenes und gerötetes Gesicht frei: „Ach, ihr seit es.“, sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme: „Kommt doch rein.“ Sie führte die Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer, holte sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Dann starrte sie apathisch auf ihre Besucher, von denen niemand in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass niemand außer ihr selbst etwas zu trinken hatte: „Kann... kann ich euch was anbieten? Tee? Wasser?“ Die Mädchen schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. Melinda hätte gerne etwas zu trinken gehabt, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Chantals Mutter sich Umstände machte. Natürlich war es Ylenia, die anfing, zu reden: „Es... es tut mir... ich meine, uns beiden“, wobei Melinda nickte, „wirklich leid, was mit Chantal... was sie... getan hat.“ Sie griff über den Tisch, der zwischen dem Sofa, auf dem sie und Melinda saßen, und dem Sessel, auf dem Chantals Mutter saß, stand, und griff nach ihrer Hand: „Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was wir sagen könnten.“ Melinda schaltete sich ein: „Außer Ihnen unser Beileid auszusprechen, natürlich.“, brachte sie stockend hervor. Langsam begann die Trauer den Schock zu verdrängen. Ylenia nickte zu diesen Worten, dann drückte sie noch einmal sanft die Hand von Chantals Mutter und lehnte sich traurig zurück. Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle. Dann holte Chantals Mutter unglaublich langsam ein Stück Papier aus der Hosentasche und legte es auf den Tisch, darauf wartend, dass die beiden es nahmen. Melinda griff nach dem Zettel, ahnte, was darauf stehen würde, und faltete ihn auseinander, aber Chantals Mutter unterbrach die Prozedur, indem sie sagte: „Ich... ich denke, sie wollte, dass ihr es lest. Es ist ja auch teilweise an euch gerichtet.“ Melinda faltete den Zettel endgültig auseinander und hielt ihn so, dass auch Ylenia mitlesen konnte. Liebe Mama, ''dies hier ist mein Abschiedsbrief. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir das alles ersparen können, denn du verdienst all das nicht, was ich dir hiermit antue, aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Wenn du das hier liest, hast du mich vermutlich schon gefunden, wenn nicht: Ich liege in der Badewanne, aber ich bitte dich, nicht hineinzugehen. Ich möchte dir den Anblick wirklich gerne ersparen. Um deine Frage, warum ich mich selbst umgebracht habe, zu beantworten: Wegen meinem Freund, vielmehr Ex-Freund Rüdiger. Ich hatte eine wirklich schöne Zeit mit ihm, ich bin Ylenia und Seelenstern wirklich dankbar, dass sie mich bei dieser Website angemeldet haben. Aber er ist mit der Zeit immer gemeiner geworden. Wenn du mich über die blauen Flecken ausgefragt hast, habe ich immer gesagt, ich wäre gefallen oder so, und du hast darüber gelacht, dass ich in letzter Zeit so ungeschickt sei. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, du konntest es schließlich nicht besser wissen. Aber dann hat er weitergemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich weiter mit ihm getroffen habe, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Wenn ich bei ihm war, war manchmal auch immer noch ganz nett, aber am letzten Wochenende, du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich mit ihm unterwegs war... Ich möchte dir die Details ersparen, deshalb mache ich es kurz: Er hat mich vergewaltigt. Einfach so, ohne Grund, ohne Vorwarnung. Ich kann kaum beschreiben, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, aber ich will es trotzdem versuchen, damit du meine Entscheidung besser verstehen kannst. Ich fühlte mich schwach und hilflos und ausgeliefert, als er mich in dieser Gasse niedergerungen und... und... genommen hat. Ich kam mir vor wie ein hässlicher, schwacher Haufen Abschaum. Und danach hat er über mir gestanden. Ich lag auf dem Boden, nackt und weinend, und er hat über mir gestanden und gelacht. Und dann konnte – oder wollte – ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt, auch nicht Ylenia. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es Seelenstern zu sagen, weil ich mit ihr immer gut reden konnte und sicher sein konnte, dass sie nichts aus Versehen ausplaudert. Tut mir Leid, Ylenia, aber du redest halt sehr viel. Aber ich konnte es niemandem sagen. Ich hab, glaube ich, keinen so guten Draht mehr zu den beiden. Ylenia hängt jetzt so oft mit anderen Jungs herum, und Seelenstern hat Christoph, also... na ja. Ich möchte euch beiden übrigens noch sagen, dass ich euch keine Vorwürfe machen will. Ich mag euch und weiß, dass ihr mich mögt, und jeder kann sein eigenes Leben führen, aber irgendwie wünschte ich doch, dass ihr mehr Zeit mit mir verbracht hättet. Vielleicht hättet ihr bemerkt, was in mir vorgeht, und vielleicht hättet ihr mich gefragt und ich hätte es erzählt und das hier wäre nicht passiert... Aber jetzt ist es passiert, es lässt sich nicht ändern. Tut mir Leid, Mama, tut mir Leid, Ylenia und Seelenstern Melinda. Entschuldige, dein Spitzname ist Gewohnheit geworden. Ich hab euch lieb, alle drei. '' ''Chantal Melinda konnte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr halten, Ylenia ebenso wenig. Wie in einem Film lagen sie sich in den Armen und weinten, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Sie blieben nicht mehr lange, aber Chantals Mutter erzählte noch ein oder zwei herzzerreißende Anekdoten aus Chantals Kindheit und gab auch deutlich zu verstehen, dass die Polizei, der sie den Brief gezeigt hatte, „dieses Dreckschwein, das ihre Tochter auf dem Gewissen hatte“, bereits suchen würde. Als Melinda und Ylenia das Haus wieder verließen, gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis Melinda etwas sagte. Sie wusste nicht, was genau sie sagen wollte, aber es war von Bedeutung für sie: „Ylenia, kannst du mir etwas versprechen?“ Ylenia nickte stumm. „Kannst du versuchen, mich nie mehr Seelenstern zu nennen?“ Ylenia sah auf: „Weil Chantal dich in dem... dem Brief so genannt hat?“ Die Erwähnung der Freundin und des Briefes trieben Melinda erneut Tränen in die Augen, und sie nickte: „Ja, genau.“ Ylenia nickte ebenfalls zur Bestätigung, dass sie sich diesen Spitznamen abgewöhnen würde. Melinda erzählte ihren Eltern, was passiert war, und danach rief sie Christoph an, weil er ihrer Meinung nach auch zu Chantals Freunden gehört hatte und davon erfahren sollte. Christoph war schockiert und überrascht, er meinte, dass Chantal doch trotz ihres Emo-Styles ein sehr lebensfrohes Wesen gewesen sei, und dass er ihre Entscheidung angesichts der Umstände zwar verstehen konnte, es ihn aber dennoch tief traf. Er fragte Melinda, ob er vorbeikommen sollte, aber sie verneinte. Sie wollte jetzt allein sein. Melinda erlebte die nächsten Tage in einer Art Trance. Sie war nach wie vor teilweise unfähig, das alles in sich aufzunehmen, und versank in Trauer, aus der auch Christoph sie nur langsam herausholte. Währenddessen überspielte Ylenia ihre eigene Trauer, indem sie ihre Wut auf Rüdiger schürte. Sie wusste nicht, wo er wohnte, sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen, weil Chantal in dieser Hinsicht sehr zurückhaltend war, aber sie verfolgte die Nachrichten in den nächsten Tagen sehr genau. Schon bald las sie in der Zeitung, dass er gefasst wurde, und durch Chantals Mutter konnte sie den Prozess verfolgen, der, aufgrund des herzzerreißenden Abschiedsbriefes, ziemlich kurz und Zugunsten der Gerechtigkeit ausfiel. Ylenia rang sich sogar dazu durch, ihm im Gefängnis einen Besuch abzustatten, von dem sie Melinda und Christoph später erzählte. „Ich bin da reingegangen und habe gesagt, wen ich sprechen will. Dann wurde ich in diesen Raum geschoben, den ihr aus dem Fernsehen kennt. Mit diesen Telefonen an der Glaswand. Als der Typ dann ankam, habe ich ihn sofort beschimpft. Ich konnte nicht anders, ehrlich. Er wusste natürlich überhaupt nicht, wer ich bin, also habe ich es ihm erklärt. Mann, der hat sich vielleicht mies gefühlt. Ich weiß, das hört sich blöd an, aber ich habe mich an seinem miesen Gefühl regelrecht sattgefressen. Und dann habe ich ihn gefragt, wieso er sie überhaupt so misshandelt hat.“ Nun sah Melinda, die sich bisher an Christophs Schulter gelehnt hatte, auf: „Was hat er denn gesagt?“. „Er meinte, sie hätte sich so verhalten, als wollte sie, dass er es tut. Verstehst du? Er dachte, sie hätte es gewollt! Dieses Arschloch!“ Christoph sah nun ebenfalls auf: „Ist das dein Ernst? Hat der Kerl sie noch alle? Vergewaltigt Mädchen und schiebt ihnen dann noch die Schuld in die Schuhe. Hast du ihn wenigstens verprügelt?“ „Wie denn, mit der Glasscheibe dazwischen. Außerdem waren da ja überall die Sicherheitsbeamten.“ Sie überlegte kurz und fügte hinzu: „Obwohl letzteres mich wahrscheinlich nicht abgehalten hätte. Sag mal, Seel- tut mir leid, Melinda. Wie geht es dir eigentlich?“ Melinda verzog das Gesicht: „Ganz... ganz in Ordnung. Wieso?“ Christoph antwortete sanft: „Du ziehst dich in letzter Zeit ziemlich zurück. Ich sehe dich auch nur noch selten, und wenn, dann bist du still und immer in Gedanken.“ „Na und? Ich denke halt andauernd an Chantal...“ Ylenia versetzte ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf: „Melinda, das ist es nicht. Ich hab mal was mit einem Psychologiestudenten gehabt, der mich andauernd mit seinem Psychokram vollgelabert hat. Deshalb hat die Sache auch nicht so lange gedauert, aber etwas habe ich doch behalten: Dein Verhalten zeugt von Schuldgefühlen. Melinda, lass mich offen fragen: Gibst du dir die Schuld an Chantals Selbstmord?“ Das tat sie tatsächlich. „Nicht die ganze Schuld. Aber es ist doch so. Du hast es gelesen. Wenn ich mehr für sie da gewesen wäre, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so weit gekommen. Ich meine, wir wussten alle, dass sie ein wenig... wie soll ich sagen...?“ Ylenia schaltete sich ein: „...Emotional instabil war?“ „Man soll nicht schlecht von Toten reden, aber ja, das meinte ich.Ich wusste nicht mal von den blauen Flecken, von denen sie geschrieben hat. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr zuhören sollen...“ Christoph legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm: „Hey, jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Du hast keine Schuld, sondern dieses Vergewaltiger-Schwein. Und daran hättest du auch nichts ändern können.“ Melinda ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. Den ganzen Tag lang, und den Tag darauf. Und sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Christoph und Ylenia recht hatten. Samstag, ein Monat vor den Sommerferien. Melinda saß in ihrem Zimmer, Black Sabbath spielte so laut wie noch nie in ihrem Zimmer und ließ die Fensterscheibe vibrieren. Sie ließ sich ihre Beziehung zu Christoph durch den Kopf gehen. Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst, seitdem noch öfter. Sie hatten sich auch schon ein wenig „befummelt“, wie ihre Eltern so etwas immer ausdrückten. Melinda dachte darüber nach, dass sie noch nie bei Christoph zu Hause war, und vielleicht hatte er ja seine Gründe dafür. Aber irgendwie fand sie es ja schon komisch. Instinktiv schaltete sie die Musikanlage aus und griff zu ihrem Handy, um Christoph anzurufen. „Hey, Melinda. Wie geht’s, Schatz?“ „Komm schon, diese Bezeichnung ist kindisch. Wie wäre es mit...“ Beinahe hätte sie Seelenstern gesagt, nur so als Scherz, aber sie hatte immer noch Probleme damit, obwohl es inzwischen eine Weile her war, das Chantal sich umgebracht hatte. „Wie wäre es womit?“, fragte Christoph, aber Melinda schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts, ist auch egal. Ich möchte aber mal was mit dir bereden.“ „Gerne, mein Schatz. Was wäre das denn?“ „Hattest du jemals Sex?“ Stille. Zuerst dachte Melinda, Christoph hätte schon aufgelegt und sie hätte den Signalton nur überhört, aber dann hörte sie ihn wieder. „Zweimal bisher. Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Ich glaube, ich möchte mit dir schlafen.“ „Wow. Weißt du, ich liebe deine Direktheit, aber irgendwie bin ich mir im Moment nicht so sicher, ob du dir ganz... na ja, sicher bist.“ „Wenn ich noch etwas warte, bin ich es auch nicht, aber im Moment habe ich echt Bock darauf.“ Wieder schwieg Christoph, dann fragte er: „Jetzt? Meinst du das damit?“ „Ja, jetzt. Ich könnte zu dir kommen und...“ „Woah, warte mal eine Sekunde. Bist du dir ganz sicher?“ „Mann, ich bin seit etwa zwei Monaten Achtzehn und war schon vorher keine Jungfrau, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Es sei denn“, fuhr sie fort, „du hast keine Lust.“ „Ha, soweit kommt es noch. Meine Mutter ist auch weg. Soll ich dich abholen, oder kommst du allein vorbei?“ „Ich denke, ich komme vorbei. Meine Eltern sind auf einer Party und kommen wohl erst morgen gegen Mittag zurück. Mach dich bereit, ich bin gleich da.“ Melinda legte auf und stand auf. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, dann griff sie in ihr Kopfkissen. Sie hatte dort eine kleine Geheimtasche, in der sie drei Dinge aufbewahrte: Eine Infokarte von der Frauenhilfe, nur für alle Fälle, ein kleines Bündel Geld mit etwa einhundert Euro, ihre „Hohe Kante“, und ein Kondom, sollte sie jemals einen Jungen in ihrem Zimmer haben. Nun nahm sie das Kondom heraus und steckte es ein. Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren frisch gefärbt, die kleinen Narben, die sie von ihren Piercings, die sie alle entfernt hatte, bekommen hatte, waren beinahe vollständig verheilt. Sie trug einen lila Lippenstift. Ihre Kleidung war das übliche, dunkles T-Shirt plus Lederjacke, die Kette hatte sie durch ein dünnes Lederhalsband eingetauscht, ihre Armbänder mit den Metallnieten waren geblieben. Sie fand, dass sie gut aussah, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Christoph. Christoph öffnete die Tür, noch bevor Melinda klingeln konnte. Er hatte offensichtlich auf sie gewartet. „Hi, mein Engel, mein Stern in der Nacht, oh, du mein Balsam auf meiner geschundener Seele.“, begrüßte er sie mit einer Betonung, die nirgendwo anders als auf eine Theaterbühne gehörte. „Wow. Was ist denn mit dir los?“, grinste Melinda und trat ein. Christoph drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte: „Ich bin gut drauf. Und seit deinem Anruf kann ich eine gewisse Vorfreude nicht leugnen.“ Melinda lachte: „Sag mal, warum war ich eigentlich bis jetzt noch nie hier?“ „Was weiß ich? Ist doch auch egal, oder?“ Er lächelte mit einer leichten Zurückhaltung, die irgendwie nicht zu ihm passte: „Möchtest du was trinken? Ich hab Cola, Wasser und leicht Alkoholische Getränke.“. „Hm, ein Bier wäre vielleicht gar nicht schlecht.“. Christoph ging sofort in die Küche, holte zwei Flaschen heraus und setzte sich mit Melinda an den Tisch, um zu trinken. Dabei versuchten beide, ein paar kleine Gespräche in Gang zu bringen, was aber, vermutlich aufgrund ihrer Nervosität, fehlschlug. Als die Flaschen leer waren, drängte Melinda schließlich darauf, mit Christoph in sein Zimmer, genauer: In sein Bett zu gehen. Christoph hatte weder die Kraft, noch den Willen, dieser Aufforderung Widerstand zu leisten, und so kam es zum legendären „Ersten Mal“ zwischen Melinda Seelenstern und Christoph Hai. Melinda lag seitlich im Bett, hinter ihr Christoph, in der gleichen Position und sein Gesicht in ihrem blauen Haar vergraben. Sie lächelte leicht, wagte aber nicht, mit welchen Worten auch immer die Stille zu durchbrechen. Stattdessen warf sie einen schrägen Blick auf Christophs Wecker, der etwa Halb Zehn Uhr Nachts anzeigte. Melinda schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein überraschtes Stöhnen. Als mit Christoph ins Bett gegangen war, war es kaum Sieben Uhr gewesen, und sie lagen noch nicht lange so still und entspannt nebeneinander. Sie spürte, wie Christoph seinen Kopf von ihrem Hinterkopf löste, dann fragte er sie: „Ich weiß, die Frage ist bescheuert und so, aber: Wie war ich?“ Mit Mühe unterdrückte Melinda ein Kichern: „Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Wir waren beinahe zweieinhalb Stunden vollauf miteinander beschäftigt.“ „kann ich das als Gut verstehen? Ich habe nämlich keinen Bock darauf, dass du mich verlässt, weil ich schlecht im Bett bin.“ Melinda war für einen Moment unsicher, ob er es ernst meinte oder nur einen Scherz machte, entschied sich dann für letzteres: „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Und selbst wenn: Ich liebe dich. Dann kann ich über so etwas doch wohl hinwegsehen.“ Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er grinste, und entspannt drehte sie sich wieder zurück, woraufhin Christoph ihren Scheitel mit ein paar sanften Küssen bedeckte: „Sag mal, wenn du deine Haare färbst, nehmen sie dann auch ein wenig den Geruch der Farbe an?“ Melinda zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Da hab ich nie drauf geachtet. Wieso? Stinken sie nach Chemiefabrik?“ „Im Gegenteil. Sie duften sogar ziemlich exotisch. Wenn das von der Farbe kommt, dann möchte ich mir auch die Haare färben.“ „Pah. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Geruch nicht von der Farbe kommt, die stinkt immer so fürchterlich. Aber ich benutze seit einiger Zeit dieses neue Duschgel, das mit Düften des Urwalds oder so ähnlich. Könnte davon kommen.“ Christoph legte seinen Kopf ab und murmelte mit plötzlicher Müdigkeit: „Ja, wird wohl so sein.“ „Hey, alles klar mit dir? Du schläfst ja gleich ein.“ Christoph beruhigte sie: „Hab nur letzte Nacht etwas schlecht geschlafen, nichts weiter. Bin gleich wieder auf dem Damm, dann können wir weitermachen.“ Melinda durchzuckte es plötzlich: „Weitermachen? Mist. Ich hatte nur dieses eine Kondom dabei...“ „Bitte, wofür hältst du mich? Ich bin ein Teenager, eigentlich sogar schon erwachsen. Natürlich habe ich selbst welche hier.“ Melinda atmete auf. Sie hatte schon wieder Lust, aber Schwanger werden stand noch nicht auf ihrer To-Do-Liste. Christoph beeilte sich dann auch, ging schnell ins Badezimmer, um sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, dann kam er mit einem Kondom in der Hand zurück, und schon ging es weiter. Melinda schlug die Augen auf. Das Bett neben ihr war leer, durch das Fenster fiel das Licht eines frühen Morgens. Sie rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Der Wecker zeigte Sieben Uhr früh an, und Melinda sank stöhnend zurück. Zu einer solchen Zeit stand sie sonst nur an Schultagen auf. Schließlich rang sie sich doch dazu durch, aufzustehen. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie eigentlich war und in welchem Zustand: In Christophs Haus und völlig nackt. Instinktiv sah sie sich um, aber das Zimmer war leer, nur auf dem Boden lagen ihre Klamotten. Melinda zog sich an, aber als sie schließlich wieder in ihrer schwarzen Lederhose und dem dunklen T-Shirt dastand, fragte sie sich, wieso sie eigentlich so verschämt gewesen war. Sie schüttelte über ihre eigene Lächerlichkeit den Kopf und merkte, dass etwas an ihrem Hals zwickte. Sie tastete danach und erkannte, dass es ihr Lederhalsband war, dass sie scheinbar die ganze Nacht angehabt hatte, also auch während... „Mist. Verdammt, auf so was wollte ich doch achten.“, schalt sie sich selbst, aber dann dachte sie, dass Christoph bestimmt etwas gesagt hätte, wenn es ihn gestört hätte. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging vom Zimmer hinunter in die Küche. Dort war Christoph gerade dabei, den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Als er Melinda bemerkte, fing er an zu strahlen: „Ah, du bist schon wach. Wunderbar. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, welche Marmelade du gerne isst? Ich habe hier“, er deutete auf drei Gläser, „Erdbeere, Kirsche und Grapefruit, und ich hab keine Ahnung, was du magst. Man sollte meinen, nach all der Zeit sollte ich so was wissen, oder?“ Melinda schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich esse gerne Kirschmarmelade, danke.“ Christoph setzte sich mit dem Glas an den Tisch, Melinda tat es ihm gleich, und sie verzehrten schweigend ihr Frühstück. Melinda machte sich danach doch recht schnell auf den Heimweg, weil ihre Eltern von der Sache nichts erfahren sollten, wie sie Christoph sagte, und er verstand es. Seine Mutter sei auch bald zurück, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem langen Kuss. Fortsetzung: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Erstes_Kapitel_5:_Gefangen,_genommen